Zhou Ming
Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars |name = Zhou Ming |gender = M |dob = 1970 |pob = China |dod = 2009 (aged 39) |home = Lower Easton, Algonquin |nationality = Chinese |affiliations = Liberty City Triads Ming Family (Leader) Hsin Jaoming Chan Jaoming Wu Lee Huang Lee (Formerly) |vehicles = Purple Hellenbach White Bobcat Zhouboat Defender |businesses = Zhou Ming's Nightclub Ming Inn Drugs trading Counterfeiting |status = Deceased |weapons = Minigun |cellphone = 555-063-618 |email = ZM@myroomonline.net }} Zhou Ming (明周) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and the secondary antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and is the leader of the Ming Family, a sub-sect of the Triads in Liberty City. Description He has links to Hsin Jaoming and is suspected of masterminding several major counterfeiting operations in Liberty City and around the world. Zhou also owns a bar called the Ming Inn in Broker and an unnamed club in the East Island City district of Dukes. Along with Wu "Kenny" Lee and Chan Jaoming, he is a contender for the spot as Hsin Jaoming's successor. Both him and Chan were falsely accused of being the FIB informant who was ratting out the Triads (only for it to be revealed to be Kenny), and they were both killed by Huang Lee on Hsin's orders. Personality Zhou appears to be very arrogant, overconfident and selfish, almost always pointing out better facts about himself to everyone, including Huang Lee. He thinks that he has everything to become Hsin's successor. Despite that, he appears to be loyal to his gang, trying to set up profitable deals and counterfeiting orgainsations. He is always on the look out for money and is very greedy. Him killing Uri in an extremely violent way (by cutting his heart out with dagger) also shows that he is a heartless, bloodthirsty sociopath, who will do anything in order to achieve what he wants. His personality is quite similar to Ray Boccino from Grand Theft Auto IV. Personal Information *He lives in Lower Easton, Algonquin. *His email address is ZM@myroomonline.net. *His telephone number is 555-063-618. Murders committed *Uri - Killed for apparently betraying him. LCPD Database record (2008) |} Mission Appearances *Stealing the Show (Boss) *Flatliner (Boss) *Bomb Disposal (Boss) *Driven to Destruction (Boss) *Cash and Burn (Boss) *Dragon Haul Z (Boss) *The Fandom Menace (Boss) *So Near, Yet Sonar (Boss) *Hit from the Tong (Boss/False betrayal/Killed) Gallery Zhou-GTACW-Artwork-Quote.jpg|Artwork of Zhou Ming. ZhouMing-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Zhou Ming. ZhouDeath1_GTACW.png|Zhou before his death. ZhouMing-GTACTW-Death.PNG|Zhou about to die in the helicopter crash. Trivia *Zhou Ming drives a Bobcat as seen in the missions Stealing the Show and Driven to Destruction. He also has a Triad variant Hellenbach, as seen in all of the missions he gives from his clubhouse, in Cash and Burn and in the cutscene for the mission So Near, Yet Sonar. *His name was very likely based on the Chinese dynasties Zhou and Ming. *A Chinese character named Zhou Ming also features in Driver 76. Both games are set in an equivalent of New York, and Zhou Ming also appears as a boss for many missions in Driver 76. References Navigation de:Zhou Ming es:Zhou Ming pl:Zhou Ming ru:Чжоу Мин Ming, Zhou Ming, Zhou Ming, Zhou Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Ming, Zhou Ming, Zhou Ming, Zhou